Blessed Beauty request
by Alynera
Summary: Things had changed since SOLDIER. All things but one, the reason why she spent years searching for him. - A Cloud/OC lemon.


Hello everyone, this is a request I got from dragondeathqueen :)

It's a Cloud/OC lemon, it's the second lemon I've ever written, I hope you'll enjoy it. Please let me know what you think!

To **dragondeathqueen**: I'm really sorry, this took me ages to write! I got your request for this in November 2010, I hope you'll still like it, feel free to let me know what you think :)

Should any of you ever have any other requests, feel free to let me know.

* * *

><p><strong>Blessed Beauty<strong>

He was sitting in her bar, staring at an invisible spot on the table while his thoughts wandered. Things hadn't worked out between them. He looked up and watched her walk around the bar, serving drinks and laughing at some of the things the customers said. She came over to him when she noticed his empty glass.

"Hey Cloud, you want something else?" Tifa asked him, a soft smile on her face.

"Just the same," he answered and returned her smile.

They had given their relationship a try, but after 3 weeks they already realized that they were too much like brother and sister to be together as a couple.

Emi had just arrived in Midgar. She had heard that an old friend of hers had set up a delivery service here, and she was curious to see how he was doing. She brushed her black and purple bangs out of her eyes and wandered through the streets until she came upon a sign that read "7th Heaven".

_Sounds promising enough._ – She thought and she carefully entered the bar.

His attention was suddenly pulled towards the door when it opened and a familiar person walked in. He knew her from somewhere, if only he could remember who she was exactly...

She took a seat at the bar and looked at the types of liquor they offered. A young woman with brown hair suddenly stood in front of her, a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Tifa, what can I get you?"

"Bailey's please," Emi softly returned the smile.

Cloud watched as Tifa brought the mysterious woman her drink. He took a close look at her but still couldn't place her. From what he could tell she had a pretty face, purple eyes lined with eyeliner and eyeshadow, black hair with purple highlights and a trained body. Her outfit looked as though she was ready for hand to hand combat at any time, she was wearing a pair of black knee-length shorts, a black boybeater, black combat boots, a short black leather jacket and fingerless black gloves.

Emi felt a pair of eyes on her and she looked over her shoulder. She was surprised to find the person she had been looking for sitting there in the corner. He didn't seem to recognize her yet so she simply stayed put and enjoyed her drink.

"Another one?" Tifa asked when Emi had finished her drink.

"Sure, and I'd appreciate it if you could tell me where a girl could get a place to sleep around here."

"I have a few vacant rooms upstairs if you like. Unfortunately I can only show them to you after the bar closes."

"That's okay, I'll wait."

Emi spent a few more hours sitting at the bar, enjoying a few drinks and waiting for the last of the customers to leave so Tifa could show her to her room. Cloud had been observing her the entire time but he still hadn't shown any signs of recognition.

"Come on, your room's right through here," Tifa eventually said.

Emi nodded and followed, leaving her empty glass on the bar. Tifa showed her room, bathroom and told her at what time breakfast would be ready. Emi nodded and watched as Tifa left her room and went upstairs. Since it was only 2am and Emi wasn't even close to getting tired, she carefully went downstairs again. She wandered around a bit until she found her way to a small garden at the back of the bar. She looked up at the stars and let out a deep sigh.

*Can't sleep?" a voice said behind her.

She turned around and was greeted with the sight of Cloud.

"No."

She turned her gaze back to the sky but still felt his eyes on her back.

"You look familiar to me, but I can't seem to figure out where I know you from," he said.

She looked at him over her shoulder, a teasing smile playing across her lips.

"Honestly Cloud, how could you possibly forget me?" she said, her voice teasing him as a playful glint made its way into her eyes.

Cloud looked at her for a moment longer but then it clicked.

"Emi?"

She nodded.

"Wow, you've changed. Last time I saw you your hair was black and barely reached your shoulders!" he said as he turned her around and pulled her into a tight hug.

Emi smiled back at him, but her expression became serious and she looked at the ground after he'd let her go.

"Things have changed since you were in SOLDIER," she said.

"What happened to you?"

"Hojo," was all she said and Cloud understood that her physical changes were the result of experiments.

They looked at each other for a moment longer before Emi suddenly grabbed Cloud by the collar and puller him to her in a passionate kiss. Cloud was surprised at first but soon reciprocated the kiss, pulling her body against his in a tight embrace. After a few minutes they reluctantly pulled back to catch their breaths but they remained close together.

"Where have you been all this time?" Cloud whispered as he locked her purple eyes in place with his blue ones.

"Hojo kept me for about 6 months, I've been recovering and looking for you ever since."

Cloud rested his forehead against Emi's and softly caressed her cheek. He stared into her eyes a moment longer before capturing her lips again in a searing kiss. Her hands soon found their way into his messy hair while his hands rested around her back. He pushed her backwards slightly so she was leaning against the wall as he allowed his hands to travel to her hips.

"I should go take a shower and get to bed," she whispered as she reluctantly pulled away from his lips.

Cloud nodded and let her walk back inside. He stared at the moon a few moments longer and then decided he could definitely use a shower of his own.

Emi turned on the water in her shower and walked back into her room, she threw her jacket onto the chair in front of the desk and sat down on her bed to remove her boots. By the time all of her clothes were off, the water in the shower had reached the temperature she wanted and she stepped in, hoping the water could help her get rid of some of the sexual tension that had built up moments before.

Cloud quietly snuck into Emi's room. Upon hearing water running and seeing her clothes in her room, he assumed she was in the shower already. He quietly took off his own clothes and snuck into the bathroom.

Emi suddenly noticed the shower curtain moving and immediately pulled out her fist to punch whoever it was that was invading on her privacy, only to have her hand get caught mid air by none other than Cloud. They looked each other in the eye for a moment before Emi relaxed her arm and Cloud came into the shower with her. Cloud carefully moved her back against the wall of the shower and placed his hands on both sides of her head. She looked up at him expectantly and before she knew it, his lips were once again on hers in a passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck while his pulled her naked body closer to his. He let his hands move down from her back to her upper legs and carefully placed one of her legs on his hip. Emi continued to brush her hands through his wet hair, moaning when his lips found her neck and one of his hands made its way to her breast. Cloud eagerly worked his tongue over a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, enjoying the sounds of pleasure she made. He carefully moved his hand from her breast to the heated spot between her legs, softly stroking the skin as she almost squirmed in pleasure.

"Cloud," she breathed in his ear, only encouraging him in his actions.

His fingers carefully found the small bundle of nerves he was looking for and he softly caressed it, making her moan. Her lips were once again stuck on his as her arms clung to him as though her life depended on it. Cloud carefully moved his fingers and ever so slowly pushed one of them inside of her, enjoying the surprised gasp that came from her lips.

"Damn it Cloud, I want you," she breathed, her voice heavy with lust.

Cloud stopped his ministrations and placed his arm around her as he looked her in the eye for a moment, as though he was asking her if she was sure of her actions. Emi gave him an understanding smile.

"I wouldn't have looked for you for years if I didn't really miss you," she whispered before pressing her lips onto his again.

He eagerly kissed her back and once again moved his hands to the back of her upper legs, only this time, he easily picked her up, wrapping both her legs around his hips and using his upper body to press her against the wall. He lowered her onto him ever so slowly, joining her in her moans as he felt himself get buried deeper and deeper inside of her. He held her still for a moment as she adjusted to him and kissed her passionately. After a few moments, he ever so slowly started to move in and out of her, reveling in her sounds of pleasure. Emi latched her lips onto his neck as she could only press herself against him and moan because of his ministrations. She had been waiting for this ever since they'd met in SOLDIER. The feeling he was giving her was nothing short of pure bliss. After a few moments, Cloud carefully moved them out of the shower and into the bedroom, where he carefully placed her down on the bed. Their lips never broke away from each other as he continued his movements inside of her, loving the effect she seemed to have on him. After a while, Cloud slowly but surely started to pick up his pace. Emi only clutched onto him more as she felt a familiar pressure building at the pit of her stomach. She tightly wrapped her legs around him and encouraged him on with her moans. Moments later, she felt a wave of pleasure go through her as her walls tightened around him in her orgasm. She moaned out his name and Cloud's own release followed only moments later. He looked her in the eye again, panting slightly as he tried to steady his weight on his arms. Emi kissed him again and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations their previous actions left in her body.

"You know, now I'm all dirty again," she said after a few moments of silence.

Cloud smirked.

"Then I guess you'll just have to shower again... And again... And again... And again... And again...," his voice trailed off as he resumed kissing her.


End file.
